


The Best Time Moms

by bookwrm130



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Time Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: “Ava, Ava!”Sara burst into the room and shook her girlfriend awake. “Ava, wake up!”“What, what?” Ava woke up as quickly as she could, squinting at her clearly distressed girlfriend. “What is it, babe, nightmares again?”“There’s no one in the bathroom!”“...what?” Ava’s sleep-addled brain was trying to make sense of what Sara was saying.“Babe,” Sara grabbed Ava’s shoulder with urgency. “There’s no one at the bathroom. Not even Zari.”
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mother's Day fic because why the heck not! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Sara slowly woke up, comfortable in Ava’s embrace. She loved this feeling, of being warm and safe, knowing that there’s at least one person in the world she knew who would never be afraid of her. Sara closed her eyes again, wanting to enjoy this moment forever.

Until she realized why she woke up in the first place.

Sara sighed and slowly extracted herself from Ava so as to not wake up her girlfriend. Sara slipped into her fluffy pink slippers and begrudgingly, ever so slowly made her way to the one bathroom on the ship. Still bleary-eyed, she opened the bathroom door, walked to the toilet, and proceeded to empty her bladder.

As it often does when presented with the glaringly bright bathroom light (she should really do something about that), Sara’s brain started to slowly wake up and realized something was wrong.

* * *

“Ava, Ava!”

Sara burst into the room and shook her girlfriend awake. “Ava, wake up!”

“What, what?” Ava woke up as quickly as she could, squinting at her clearly distressed girlfriend. “What is it, babe, nightmares again?”

“There’s no one in the bathroom!”

“...what?” Ava’s sleep-addled brain was trying to make sense of what Sara was saying.

“Babe,” Sara grabbed Ava’s shoulder with surgency. “There’s  _ no one _ at the bathroom. Not even Zari.”

“What do you- oh.” Ava started to connect the dots. “I mean that is weird, but is it ‘yelling at,” Ava looks at the clock, “7.47 AM’ weird?” 

“Yes, it is, Ava. I know you haven’t been on this ship as long as I have, but you’ve been here long enough to know there is almost never an empty bathroom in the morning, especially since Zari’s been staying here.”

“Um, okay, have you asked Gideon what’s going on?”

Sara opened her mouth, only to close it again. Sara almost looked sheepish. Almost. “No, I haven’t.”

Ava shook her head slightly at Sara’s behavior. These are the times when she wondered how Sara stayed captain for so long. 

“Gideon, a little help?” Ava called into the general vicinity of the ceiling.

“Yes, Ms. Sharpe. I believe your questions will be answered once you reach the galley.”

“What? What’s happening, Gideon?” Sara asked.

Silence.

Ava sighed, pulled the blanket off of herself, and stood up. “Let’s go find out what’s going on.” She took Sara’s hand and made their way to the galley.

On the table in the galley was an elaborate spread of breakfast for two. A card was propped on a couple of glass filled with, hopefully, mimosa. She looked at Ava who shrugged, just as confused as Sara was. Sara picked up the card that, upon closer inspection, said Happy Mother’s Day in elegant calligraphy. She read the handwritten note inside, with Ava reading over her shoulder. 

> Dear Captain and Captain,
> 
> Happy Mother’s Day! The team decided that we should celebrate Mother’s Day by giving our best Time Moms a break. We’re currently staying at John’s. (He volunteered, of course, we didn’t coerce him at all or use Zari’s charms against him.) In the meantime, please enjoy the wonderful breakfast that Gideon fabricated. We’ll time courier back tomorrow at 9 AM so please have a wonderful day to yourself if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your Time Children.

Sara and Ava just stared at each other and started chuckling, which slowly turned into uncontrollable giggling. To think, Sara was scared half to death by the idea that there was no line for the bathroom and it turned out it was just her team being their usual weird selves.

“Wait, you knew about this, Gideon?”

“Indeed I do, Captain Lance.” 

“And you let me panic like that?”

“I thought it was hilarious.”

“Stupid, cheeky bot, I oughta pull a few wires loose and teach her a lesson,” Sara muttered.

“Aw, babe, let her have some fun. Here,” Ava handed Sara one of the glass. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Sara chuckled and clinked her glass with Ava’s. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

“You know,” Ava said after she took a sip, “I know  _ we _ joke that the team is like our children, but I didn’t think they thought the same, too.”

“Oh, this began before you were even on the ship, babe. They even called you stepmom for a while.”

“What?” Ava whispered.

“Mmhmm, Nate’s brainchild. That was _after_ he came up with the oh-so-clever Mrs. Captain” Of course, he did, Ava thought.

“Well, better not let the food get too cold!” Sara exclaimed as she pulled out a chair. “M’lady,” Ava sat down and uttered a small thanks as Sara sat next to her. They began to dig into their wonderful Mother's Day breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea ended where the first chapter did, but then I just kept writing because apparently I am incapable of not inserting some feels. So here it is.

After most of their meal was finished, Ava put down her utensils and turned towards Sara.

“Do you want kids?”

“We already got like 7 or something, babe,” Sara laughed into her forkful of pancakes.

“Well, yeah, but I mean for real.”

Sara put down her fork and turned her head towards Ava. “Oh.”

Sara sat up. Serious mode time.

“Do you?” Sara asked

“Don’t answer my question with a question.” Ava lightly smacked Sara's knee.

“Well…” Sara took a deep breath. “I thought I don’t deserve to be a parent. How can I be a nurturing mother when I’ve done the things that I’ve done, you know? But to be honest, being captain, having all these people rely on me, even jokingly call me mom," Sara gestured towards the meal in front of her, "it made me realize that I’m not just a killing machine, that I can be caring, too. And then, on the very rare moments that I think about my future, I think about how great it would be if I spent some of those years raising a kid. So I guess my answer is it’s not a hard yes, but I am more open to it than I was before." Sara breathes out and turned towards Ava. "Now it’s your turn. Do you want kids?”

“Yes.”

A few seconds went by.

“Cool, I just spilled my heart out to you and you give me a one-word answer. I’m cool with that.” Sara said as she began to reach for her fork.

Ava grabbed Sara’s outstretched hand and brought it onto her lap. “Sorry, honey, I was just processing.”

Now it was Ava’s turn to do a monologue.

“When I was helping out Mick with Lita, I saw a different side of him. It was so beautiful, Sara. It’s like finally looking at a precious jewel that’s been buried under rocks. Lita brought that out of him. I was happy to accompany him through that journey. But in the back of my mind, I was thinking, what if that was you instead of Mick? What if I got to see you just glowing? What if it was you and me, building a baby crib? You training our kid to fight for themselves and we get to be soccer moms? What if instead of a gun that shoots fire you use one of your many, many knives to threaten the kid that dares to bring our beautiful child to prom? As we were building those memories for Lita, I realized I wanted to do all those things, but with you.”

“Aw, babe,” Sara cupped Ava’s face and leaned in to kiss her. As she drew back, she sighed. “Well, I guess we’re having kids, then.”

Ava’s face brightened up. “Really?”

Sara was about to say something snarky, but seeing the excited look on Ava’s face, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead, she smiled softly, tucked a piece of hair behind Ava’s ear, and looked into those blue eyes that she would never tire of. “Really.”

Ava squealed in that adorable way that she did, and surged forward to kiss Sara once, twice three times before she whispered: “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Sara said, before deepening the kiss. “Mmm,” Sara moaned. “Should we start trying right now? Ship’s empty.” One of Sara’s hand, the one that was still on Ava’s lap, began caressing Ava’s inner thigh.

“Babe,” Ava gasped out a laugh. “It doesn’t work that way. Last I checked we don't have the right equipment.”

“Babe, I am the Paragon of Destiny. I’m sure if I try hard enough, something will happen.”

Gideon was kind enough to turn off all but the most crucial of her internal monitoring system and the rest of Sara and Ava's Mother's Day meal was left cold and forgotten.


End file.
